


Fifty Ways to Kiss Your Partner

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: After the comics, Beyonce - Freeform, Beyoncé concert, Bitty is fast as fuck bois, Bitty uses a step stool, Black Eye, Canon Compliant, Cold Hands, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, French Kissing, Go Fish, Hat tricks, Implied Sexual Content, Jack gets them backstage, Jack is Very Focused, Kitchen kisses, Late Nights, M/M, Madison - Freeform, Making Out, Pranks, Racing, Short Chapters, Skating, Split Lip, Tags will be added, Valentine's Day, beach, breathless kisses, closed eye kisses, comforting bitty, face kisses, hello/goodbye kisses, homophobia (but like... light), hungry kiss??, jacked up knuckles, kissing in closets, lip biting, mild panic attacks, moving in, on ice fights, pressers, right after the end, rose petals on the bed, so much crying, talk of gtting a dog, that's what it is, what a terrible term but alas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Fifty short and incredibly fluffy (mostly) unconnected chapters of Jack and Bitty kissing in different ways.Based off of a Tumblr post
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> I really just hate myself lmao. I have a different 'Fifty Ways to Kiss Your Partner' that's Good Omens and it's nearly finished, so I decided that I really wanted to make myself suffer and do it all over again with Jack and Bitty. At least I'm practicing my writing? I think this'll be updated every day, or damn close to it. I'm invested now. 
> 
> This is the post all of this is based off of: https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.

Jack was sitting on the couch, socked feet up on the coffee table. Eric was spread out across the couch, his head settled in Jack’s lap. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of his fiance’s fingers running through his hair. He loved their life, their wedding was still in the works but they lived together, and they were happy. There was just one thing missing. Bitty could go with Jack on roadies but they had both agreed that was impractical and Bitty didn’t really want to travel that much, so when Jack was away for long periods of time, he tended to get lonely. He knew Jack wanted a dog, he had been dropping not so subtle hints for a while now, and Bitty had to admit, having something there to keep him company sounded real nice. 

“Sweetpea?” He asked, openeing his eyes. Jack shifted his gaze from the TV to Bitty, “Hm?” 

“Wanna get a dog?”    
  
Jack’s eyes widened for a second, he didn’t answer right away, he just leaned down so he could press kisses all over Bitty’s face, “Yes! Yes, yes-” He repeated over and over, in between each of the kisses. 

Eric laughed, a bright sound that warmed Jack’s heart, “Goodness, honey, calm down. We can start lookin’ tomorrow.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.

It was late. The game had been a long and hard one, that they luckily ended up winning. Jack knew the presser was going to go late (there had been a couple of fights on the ice and some drama, and that always made them run long), so he had told Bitty to head home instead of waiting for him at the stadium. 

He figured that when he got home, Bits would be asleep since he was so late, but he should have known better. There he was, in the kitchen, swaying to Beyoncé as he pulled a pie out of the oven. It was like he knew exactly when Jack was going to get home. Seeing him there made the tension in Jack’s shoulders melt away, “Hey, Bits.” His voice was a bit rough and he let his bag hit the ground with a  _ thud. _

Bitty beamed, setting the pie on the rack to cool, “Hey, handsome, how was the presser?” He walked over, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling away. Jack didn’t let him get far, instead, he wrapped his arms around Bittle’s middle and kissed him gently, “It was fine. Just wanted to get home. Maybe celebrate a hard-earned win but it’s too late no-” He got caught off guard by Bitty pulling him down into a hungry kiss by his tie, which Jack easily reciprocated. 

“ _ Crisse _ .” Jack breathed out against Bitt’s lips, “So we are going to celebrate then?” 

Bitty hummed, “Honey, I didn’t stay up this late for nothin’.” 


	3. On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.

Maybe Jack and Bitty traveled to Samwell just so they could skate on the lake even though they both had graduated and maybe they had told themselves they would invite their friends to ‘relive the glory days’ only that didn’t happen. Jack drove them, their skating equipment in the back of the car. Bitty was holding Jack’s hand, but he was talking and because he talked with his hands, Jack’s hand was flailing around. Jack didn’t mind, he thought it was cute. 

The ride was uneventful but nice and when they got there, Bitty pulled on his layers, a hat, and gloves. Jack chuckled, “Bud, it’s not even that-” He cut off with a laugh instead of finishing his sentence because Bitty shot him a glare. He shook his head, a smile on his lips as he gathered their things and headed to the tree where they always got ready. 

He couldn’t do too much since it was during the season, but it was just him and Bitty. They just wanted to skate. They pulled their skates on, Bitty the first one out onto the ice. He hummed, skating in lazy circles around Jack, who joined him not a second later. Jack watched him with nothing but fondness in his eyes, “Enjoying yourself?” 

“I don’t do this enough anymore.” Bitty sighed, moving so he was in front of Jack, skating backward. 

“I can get you on the ice at-”

“It isn’t the same.” He took Jack’s hand so they were skating hand in hand making slow laps around the ice. Then, Bitty got that glint in his eye and he smirked, “Race?”

Jack wanted to, he really did but he was worried about pushing too hard and… fuck it. This was Bitty and if he wanted to race a little then damn it, he would, “Sure, bud. It’s been a while, do you think you can still beat me?” 

Bitty tutted, “Is that a challenge, Mr. Zimmermann?” They were still holding hands, “Because you may regret those words.” 

“Prove it.” Jack smiled and let go of his hands, “Two laps?” He came to a stop at the edge of the pond, looking at Bitty with a raised eyebrow. Bitty confirmed with a nod, “Call it, sweetpea.” Jack counted down to three and they were off. Bitty easily took the lead, which was no surprise. Even though Bitty didn’t take to the ice as often as he used to, he was still a force to be reckoned with. He came to a stop after their two laps, Jack finishing a few seconds behind him. Their chests were heaving, Bitty was bent over with his hands on his knees, Jack in a similar stance, “Fuck, bud, you still got it.” He panted. 

Bitty looked up at him, and their eyes met. Bitty blinked slowly, “Kiss me-” He said breathlessly. Both were still trying to catch their breath but it didn’t stop Jack from pulling Bitty close and kissing him until they were trying to pull air into their lungs for a different reason. When they parted, Bitty tilted his head back and laughed, “Hockey really does it for you, doesn’t it, honey?” 

“You’re only just realizing this?” Jack teased, pressing a kiss to Bitty’s cowlick, “C’mon before we get distracted again.” 


	4. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.

Jack loved watching Bitty cook more than almost anything, really, he did. He was so good at it, gliding around the room the same way he did on the ice. When Bittle was baking, Jack tried very hard to stay out of his way unless he was specifically asked to be apart of the baking. He really just wanted to get his protein shake and then he would leave to shower, that was all. He popped in, smiling gently, “Hey, Bits, how’s it going?” 

“Good. Just trying some stuff for my channel.” He hummed, turning to look at Jack. He had flour across his forehead. 

“That’s good.” He tried to reach over Bitty at the same time Bits started to climb the step stool they had gotten for him. It caused their lips to brush together in a short, accidental kiss. Jack hummed, “Hey,” He chuckled, fingers wrapped around his protein powder. 

They were the same height, and Jack almost made a joke about it but he wasn’t able to. Bitty’s lips pressed against his as his arms wrapped around his neck. Jack made a happy sound into the kiss, automatically wrapping an arm around his partner’s waist. When Bitty pulled away he smiled, “Hey.” 


	5. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.

They (Jack) hauled the last box up from the garage, setting it down in the living room. Jack straightened, his hands resting on his hips as he surveyed the boxes and bags they had just moved from Georgia. Bitty’s things. In his,  _ their _ , apartment. He sighed happily. This was the life he had wanted for so long, the one they’d been planning for years now and they finally got to have it. 

Bitty walked over to Jack and threw his arms around his neck, “I’m so excited.” He whispered, a grin on his face, “Just you an’ me.” 

Jack moved his hands from his waist to Bitty’s then kissed him deeply, “I am too, Bits. It doesn't feel real.” 

Bitty hummed, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape of Jack’s neck to bring him down for another kiss, “I bet we can make it feel real.” 


	6. Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.

The second Beyonc é had announced a new tour, Bitty was shoving his phone in Jack’s face with wide eyes, “Please!” He begged, “Please, Jack! I’ll never ask for anything again if we go to-” Jack cut him off with a gentle kiss, “Of course we can go, bud. My schedule is already on your phone, right? Just find a date that works best, doesn’t even have to be nearby.” Despite the shaking excitement of Bitty showing him his phone, Jack had been able to see the tickets weren’t yet on sale. “I’ll leave my card here the day the tickets go on sale. Get the best ones you can.” 

Bitty’s eyes were welling with tears, “I love you! Thank you, thank you!” He threw himself at Jack and kissed him breathlessly, clinging to Jack’s shirt and barely breaking apart to breathe. The kisses were wild, bordering on manic and Jack found himself thinking that if getting Bitty tickets got him this, he'd have to do it more often.  


The very next day, Jack was reaching out to as many people as possible, including his parents, and cashing in every favor the Zimmermann’s had ever received. 

They had stood in the front row, and at one point, she reached down, grasping Bitty’s hand. He had turned to Jack and choked on a sob. Of course, it had to be during Halo. But that was nothing compared to now, as they made their way to where Jack had been instructed to wait. Bitty was confused, asking repeatedly where they were going and why they hadn’t left yet. Jack subtly pulled his phone out so he could record the following events in their entirety. 

A couple of security guards met them, then escorted them down a few hallways. Slowly, realization dawned on Bitty’s face. He whirled around to look at Jack, “No-” He breathed out, shaking his head furiously, “No, Jack, you didn’t-” His voice caught in his throat and his wide brown eyes were brimming with unshed tears. 

Jack smiled gently, “Watch where you’re walking, bud.” He murmured, as Bitty almost walked into a security guard who was stopped in front of a door that had ‘Beyonce’ emblazoned across it. The man, who had hardly acknowledged them the whole time, said gruffly, “Fifteen minutes,” Before opening the door. 

Jack was so, so glad he had been recording. Bitty had done an excellent job of not crying in front of her, but Jack could tell it was a struggle. He recorded their whole conversation (he had worn a shirt with a pocket on the front so he could set his phone in it to record without bringing attention to himself), and all too quickly, their time was up. They were ushered out, but not before Bitty hugged Beyonc é (again).

As soon as they were out of the room, Bitty gripped Jack’s hand and started sobbing with his whole body, “I-I can’t believe- y-y-you did that for m-me!” He clung to Jack, getting tears and snot on his shirt, Jack found he didn’t care at all. It was all worth it. Even if Bitty didn’t look happy right then, Jack knew that he was, and that’s what mattered the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no idea how concerts works, so here is my best effort. Except not really because I hardly talk about the concert itself BUT the pocket recording thing is how my dad has recorded a couple of my interactions at comic con. Seems like a thing Jack would do. 
> 
> I really liked writing this one, and I hope y'all enjoyed reading :)


	7. Focused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't anything super explicit in this one but there is some intense making out and french kissing, so maybe it's a bit more NSFW-y than the others.

After the first time Jack and Bitty kissed, Jack made it his mission to remember every single inch of him. When they were together he let his hands and mouth roam everywhere Bitty would allow him, making sure to never push him past the point where Bitty was uncomfortable. Bitty would tangle his fingers in Jack’s hair and let out breathy moans that only managed to fuel Jack more. He’d trace the dip and curves of Bitty’s body, kiss each freckle and scar, and Bitty would flush and writhe beneath him. Eventually, Jack would bring their lips together again in a deep and filthy kiss. He licked into Bitty’s mouth and took time to trace each one of his teeth, trying to memorize that too. There wasn’t an inch of his partner he wouldn't know if he had anything to say about it (while respecting Bittys boundaries, of course). Bitty wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist, relaxed against the bed, breath coming out in soft pants through his nose. Jack was focused, so focused like this. It shouldn't have come to a surprise to him, Jack was focused in everything he did, this would be no different. 

When Jack finally pulled away, it took Eric a moment to flutter his eyes open. He blinked a few times and Jack chuckled, “You okay, bud?” He asked softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Bitty smiled lazily, “You’re going to be the death of me, Mr. Zimmermann.” 


	8. Not About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentioned violence (on par with canon) and mentioned bloodied knuckles.

“I know it’s hard to not get worked up about these things but Jack-”   


“I know, I know,” Jack sighed softly, taking a slow breath and looking away for a moment. The lights were low in their apartment so it wasn't automatically apparent what the problem was. Expect, for Bitty, it was all he could see. Jack’s bloody knuckles, his swollen cheek, split lip. “I can ignore it when they talk about me, but, when they talk about you? Bits, I can’t-” Jack’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes, which caused him to wince.   


Bitty took a hesitant step forward. The fight had looked bad on the jumbotron and then repeated again and again on ESPN. Jack would be fined, the other guy suspended probably. “It’s hard, I know.” He whispered. Soon, they were standing in front of each other, Jack looked exhausted, and he was. They had to put out fires and now it was incredibly late for both of them to be up.   


The silence stretched between them until Bitty reached out and gently took Jack’s hand in his. He kissed his bruised knuckles carefully, locking eyes with Jack, “Does he at least look worse?” He whispered.   


A ghost of a smile appeared on Jack’s lips, “Yeah, bud,” He confirmed, “Tater got to him.” 


	9. Happy Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.

“Sweetpea?” Bitty looked over at Jack, who, in turn, looked up from his book, “Yes, bud?”  


Bitty scooched over closer to Jack, “Would you pretty please do a video with me for Valentine’s Day? It’s gonna be about baking for your partner and I was going to do the maple apple pie…” He looked at Jack with wide eyes, the exact look he  _ knew  _ Jack couldn't say no to.  


“Euh, yeah. I don’t want to mess your pie up thou-”  


“You can’t! Oh, it’ll be so much fun. Thank you!” He pecked Jack’s lips and settled back onto the couch so he could scroll through Twitter.  


A few days later, on one of Jack’s days off, Bitty got everything pre-measured and set it out on the counter. He had even gotten them matching pink aprons with hearts all over them but hadn’t told Jack about them, the plan was to surprise him with them during the video. Jack came walking out in a Falconers t-shirt and jeans. Bitty smiled brightly, “Alright, sweetpea. I’ll start the intro and you can join when I tell you to.” He kissed his lips and started recording.  


“Happy Valentine’s Day y’all!” Bitty began, clapping his hands together, grinning from ear to ear, “Since Valentine’s Day is just around the corner, I’m going to show you how to make the very pie that got me my one Jack Zimmermann!” He looked over to where Jack was waiting off to the side. Jack couldn't help himself, “I don’t think it was the pie that-”  


Bitty gasped, “You ruined the surprise!” But he wasn’t upset, this actually might be cute when he edited it. He reached out for Jack, “Since he blew his cover already, today we’re going to be joined by the man himself.’ Jack stepped on screen and waved a bit, “Hello.” He smiled a little, then looked down at Bitty with the softest eyes imaginable. Bitty talked for another minute and then looked at Jack, “Since it’s Valentine’s Day I got us special aprons! Close your eyes.” He instructed. Jack did as he was told and let Bitty pull the pink monstrosity over his head, the things he did for love.  


“Open!” He beamed. Jack looked down at himself and blushed, “Ah, Bits, I don’t think this is my color.”  


Bitty beams, “Nonsense. You rock it, honey.” He promised. After that they got into the video, Bitty instructing Jack what to do, explaining the steps as they went and even talking about some of their adventures with baking and romance. They wanted to keep somethings private, of course, but there was general talk of baking dates, and even the time Bitty realized he was in love with Jack over their baking of mini pies.  


That had Jack stopping his lattice weaving, “Wait, really?” He looked at Bitty, “You never told me that.’  


Eric tilted his head a little, frowning into his bowl of apples, “No, that isn’t true, I’m sure I told you.” He looked up at Jack, “You really didn’t know that?” Jack shook his head, “No, Bits, I-” He crossed the room and moved the apples out of Bitty’s hold so he could kiss him senseless. Pressed up against the counter, Bitty had little choice but to kiss back. They stood there for a while, and when they parted they were gasping quietly against their mouths in a desperate attempt to catch their breath.  


Bitty was the first to start laughing. He pointed at the camera, “Sweetpea,” He smiled, “This is one hell of a Valentine’s video.” He mused.  


Jack blushed crimson, “Euh, sorry if I ruined anything.”  


“You didn’t. I can fix it.” Bitty promised and pulled Jack down for another kiss. 


	10. Third Time's a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10.

“I’m going to the store,” Bitty announced as he shut the fridge door. Jack looked up from where he was sitting on the couch, feet up on the coffee table, “Alright, want company?” Bitty looked just a little bit grumpy, and he shook his head, “Nope. I can do it.”   


He walked around the kitchen, writing down everything he needed. Jack wasn’t sure why he was upset, but he knew better than to press. When Bitty had his list done, he walked over to Jack and pecked his lips, “See you in a bit, honey.”   


Jack hardly looked up from his laptop, “Bye, bud.” He said once he had kissed back, “Love you.”   


“Love you too,” Bitty said before grabbing their reusable bags and slipping out the door. When he got home, he set his bags on the counter, and Jack automatically rose to help him unpack. He grabbed one of the bags and leaned down to kiss Bitty- once, twice, and then he pulled away. Bitty gasped, “Hey!” He pulled Jack down and pecked his lips for a third time. Jack wasn’t sure when they had started kissing three times on one of their arrival back to the apartment, but they had and Bitty would get quite upset if he got short-changed.   


Jack chuckled, “Sorry, Bits,”   


“You should be. Now, help me put this stuff away, I can’t reach some of the shelves."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My parents kiss three times every time my dad gets home. Doesn't matter where he's coming from and my mom complains so much if he doesn't do exactly three.


	11. Five More Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.

Bitty’s favorite days are the days where Jack doesn’t have practice. They still wake up early to go on a run, but it’s laid back enough that if they want they can sink back into bed for a while and not do anything. When Jack’s alarm went off, Bitty groaned loudly, pressing closer to him, “Five more minutes,” He whined. Jack leaned over and shut the alarm off without even opening his eyes, he had done it enough now that isn't an issue, more muscle memory than anything else. He leaned down, haphazardly finding Bitty’s lips. Neither opened their eyes, their breath smelled bad but it doesn't matter, “Yeah, okay,” He mumbled and they’re both asleep again in seconds. 


	12. Hat Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.

Jack had just gotten the most beautiful hat trick Bitty had ever seen. The Falconers were already ahead, the game almost over. It was just the icing on the cake (Jack's cake... because _damn_ ). He would have to do a presser but there would be time between when he was needed and the end of the game, so Bitty picked his way down from the family box to the locker room.   


There were reporters outside, just waiting for the okay to go in and interview them postgame, but Bitty ignored them and slipped inside. Jack didn’t have his helmet on and had only just taken off his jersey. Bitty still found it weird to see someone in pads but nothing covering them. He grinned up at Jack, “Great game, sweetpea,” He mused. Jack’s face lit up the second he saw Bitty, “Thanks, bud.”   


Bitty looked around the locker room for a second, then stood up on his tiptoes to whisper in Jack’s ear, “I was a big fan of that hat trick…” He started, “If you’re able to sneak away I can show you just how impressed I was.”   


Jack choked on air and nodded quickly, “Euh, yeah. Yes. Let me- fuck Bits. Hold on.” He quickly pulled his pads off, and though he was still sweaty (his hair was plastered to his forehead and the shirt he just put on clinging to his skin), he grabbed Bitty’s hand and dragged him away.   


Thirdy looked at Jack, “You know we gotta-”   


“Fifteen minutes,” Jack gave Thirdy a look. The other man put his hands up, “Hope you’re ready for fines out your ass, Zimmermann.”

There was no reaction, and Bitty couldn’t stop his laugh. Jack was so focused, and he allowed himself to be dragged into the nearest closet. It was so thrilling, and as soon as the door was closed (but not locked, there were no locks. What were they _doing_?), Jack was on him. Kisses right after a good win were always the best. Jack was still high on adrenaline, he was happy, Bitty was happy and the kisses were  _ good. _ Bitty grabbed Jack’s collar and pressed bodily against him, ignoring the sounds of people walking by in favor of making out like teenagers. When they finally did pull apart, Bitty kept his promise and showed Jack just how that hat trick had made him feel.


	13. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.

Everything was too loud, too much. He wasn’t going to have a panic attack, he knew that, but he wasn’t exactly calm either. In a couple of days, they were going to be playing a game that would decide if they were going to the playoffs. He was pissed at himself for letting it get to the point where one game would make or break them; they,  _ he _ , should have done better, should have been able to seal the deal before now.   


Eric padded into the room, sitting beside Jack on the couch, “How are you holding up, sweetpea?” He whispered, setting his hand lightly on Jack’s knee. Jack let out a slow breath, “I’m…” He wasn’t fine, he wasn’t okay but he wasn’t necessarily bad, “I’ve been worse.” He decided. Bitty nodded, “What do you need me to do?”   


Jack breathed in slowly, eyes slowly focusing on Bitty’s hand on his knee, “I- can you-” He pulled Bitty into his lap so they were facing each other. Bitty straddled Jack’s hips, leaning down to press featherlight kisses across his cheeks and nose. Jack closed his eyes, focusing on the kisses, on Bitty’s weight on him until he was able to sort through what he was feeling and calm himself a little more. He was so grateful for Bitty, so glad that he didn’t have to do these by himself like he used to. They sat in silence for a while, Bitty holding Jack and Jack breathing deeply until he was feeling better.   


Bitty slid off his lap once Jack told him he was going to be okay, “I’m going to go make you some tea,” He murmured before kissing his cheek again and heading to the kitchen.


	14. Wildly Successful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mild homophobia: I can't believe someone like you could be so successful

It wasn’t that Bitty didn’t like Madison, he did. He loved the weather, the buildings, and his family but that was about it. He didn’t like how people used to look at him (still do, really) or how everyone turned a blind eye to issues that were right there in front of them. He was glad he was back home with Jack this time because at least they could complain about it together instead of letting it fester like he usually did. But Jack had needed to take a nap, and Bitty didn’t want to wake him for a quick stop to the gas station (he wanted some chocolate and all they had was the baking variety and that was not good enough).   


Everything was so much slower in the south. He was used to the pace in the Northeast, not the ‘let’s drive thirty in a forty-five for no reason other than we can’. It took way too long to get to the store, which put Bitty in a bad mood. He got tunnel vision, making a beeline to the candy section of the store. Now that he was there he wasn’t sure if he wanted just plain chocolate or peanut butter cups. He crossed his arms, tapping his foot as he thought. He was too busy thinking to notice the person slide up beside him, “As I live and breathe, Eric Bittle?”   


Bitty frowned, not wanting to look away from the way too sugary candy bars he was looking at, but forced himself to look at the man, “Yes, and how can I-” He cut off and stared. It took him a moment before he was able to compose himself. Right there in front of him was Paul Adams. They had not gotten along, in fact, Paul was one of the people that so graciously stuck him in a closet all those years ago. His hands clenched into fists, “Isn’t this a surprise! Paul Adams?”   


Paul grinned, “You haven’t aged a day.” He started, “Still looking like that little figure skater.”

“I stopped figure skain’ in ninth grade, you should know that. Joined a hockey team,” He was trying so hard to not lose his temper, “We actually just one a pretty big championship, not all that long ago.” So, maybe he was showing off a little bit but he was an NCAA champ and engaged to an NHL superstar! He had every right to brag!   


“I heard ‘bout that. Surprising that someone like you could pull something like that off.” Paul said casually. Bitty’s blood boiled, and his jaw clenched, “Someone like me?”   


“Yeah, well, you know…” Paul gestured at him, to all of him. Bitty took in a harsh breath through his nose, “I don’t, actually. You talkin’ about my being gay?”   


Paul had the audacity to look  _ scandalized  _ by the use of the word ‘gay’, “Well, I- I wasn’t going to-”   


Bitty took a deep breath, “I’ll have you know that being gay has absolutely no bearing on how successful I will or won’t be in this world. I just graduated from Samwell, a division one school, having won an NCAA championship, something my  _ NHL superstar boyfriend  _ hadn’t even done.” He crossed his arms, “Did you just hear what I said? My  _ boyfriend _ won the Stanley Cup his first year in the NHL, and he’s currently leading the league in points scored. Some would argue that he's the best player at the moment. In the whole of the NHL.” He narrowed his eyes at Paul, “And both of us are wildly more successful than you will ever be.” He turned on his heel, grabbed a Mounds bar, M&Ms, and a bag of peanut butter cups before storming off to pay.    
  
That had felt good, but now Bitty was on his way home and he was shaking. Fuck Paul and his stupid homophobia. Fuck Madison and- all of a sudden he was back at the house. He didn’t even remember the drive, but that was fine. He marched inside (carrying his chocolate, thank you very much) like a man on a mission. And he was on a mission. Jack was awake, thankfully, and in the kitchen looking for a snack to eat, “Hey, Bits, where did you g- _ oh _ .” He was only able to get out as much as he had becuase Bitty stopped to put his chocolate on the counter.  Once his candy was set aside, Bitty kissed him within an inch of his life. It was desperate, and Bitty jumped into his arms without warning. Luckily Jack caught him.   


When they pulled away, Jack blinked, “I, euh, I’m not complaining Bits, but what was-?”   


“Saw someone from school,” Bitty said, panting softly, “Fuck, he was such an asshole. Told me he didn’t expect ‘someone like me’ to be successful.” He grit his teeth a bit but calmed down. Jack was still holding him, they were in his kitchen, “Had to come home and just… be gay with my insanely successful boyfriend.”   


Jack chuckled, but said, “Sorry you had to deal with-” Bitty kissed him again, tangling his fingers in his hair, “S’okay, can we just go upstairs? Mama and Coach’ll be out for a while yet.” He bit Jack's lip, kissing him again. Jack didn’t even bother responding, just started walking towards the stairs. When he put his foot on the first one Bitty gasped, “Wait! My chocolate!” 


	15. Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.

Living in Providence had its perks, and to Bitty, one of the biggest was the access to beaches. There were a number scattered around the whole of Rhode Island, some that were on rivers or lakes, and of course those that were on the ocean. Bitty’s favorite was one that was only a short drive away from their apartment. In the summer he and Jack would go a few times a month. Bitty was in a mood, and Jack probably could tell because Bitty kept staring at him while he got changed into his bathing suit. Jack glanced over at him, “Like what you see?” He teased. Bitty flushed pink, “Hush.” He shook his head.   


Jack laughed, making his way to Bitty who was getting their towels ready to go, “How are you going to manage a whole afternoon at the beach?”   


“I’ll figure it out." He stuck his tongue out, “Water’s cold.”   


Jack hummed thoughtfully, then without warning, leaned down and kissed Bitty. It was a little on the rough side but exactly what Bitty needed. He melted, and when Jack pulled away with a gentle nip to his lip, and a flick of his tongue over the spot, Bitty keened, “No fair!” He looked up at him with wide eyes. Jack laughed, a twinkle in his eyes, “Looks like you’ll really need that cold water now, eh?”   


Bitty gaped, “You monster!” He shouted and threw their towels at Jack, who grinned and laughed.  



	16. A Bet's a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.

“No-” Bitty glared at Jack, “Don’t you dare.”   


Jack grinned, “Don’t I dare do what?”   


“Don’t put those cards, don’t do it,” Bitty warned. They were in the middle of a very intense game of Go Fish, and Jack was about to win. Jack maintained eye contact with Bitty as he laid down his last four cards, “I’m so sorry, Bits, but I won.”   


Bitty threw his cards in the air, “No fair!” He shouted, “I was so close!” He looked over at Jack, pouting dramatically. Jack leaned over, pressing a kiss to Bitty’s pout, “I really am sorry, Bitty,” He said softly, “But you’ve lost and you know what that means.”   


“It’s not fair, Jack! I do all the cooking!”   


“A bet is a bet, Bits! Dish duty for a week.”


	17. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.

Bitty hated the cold with all his heart. No matter how many years he stayed in the North he was convinced he would never get used to it, even if Jack thought that he would. As much as Bitty loved Jack with all his heart, the boy was absolutely ridiculous when it came to the cold.   


Fifty degrees? It’s t-shirt weather. Maybe shorts with a long sleeve.

Snowing when it was forty degrees? A hat, for sure but only a light jacket and a t-shirt. 

Bitty didn’t understand how! If it dropped below seventy he was bundled up in several layers, shivering and pressed against Jack for warmth. The damn moose had the audacity to  _ laugh  _ at him when he was cold.   


Jack needed to know how Bitty felt.  


Bitty. unfortunately, he had to make himself suffer before he made Jack. He grabbed an ice cube, passed it between his hands as it melted. When it was gone, he wiped the water from his hands, then quickly went to find Jack.   


The man in question was just getting out of the shower. Perfect. He would be much warmer than Bitty’s freezing cold hands, “There you are!” He grinned innocently, “I was lookin’ for you.”   


Jack raised an eyebrow, “You were? What for, bud?” He crossed his arms over his chest, and Bitty got distracted for just a second before stepping forward, “This,” He stood up on his tip toes so he could kiss Jack deeply. Jack made a surprised sound before kissing back eagerly. In the middle of the long kiss, Bitty pressed his hands against Jack’s back, right above his towel.   


Jack jerked back, gasping loudly, “ _ Tabarnak _ ! Bits!” He shouted, wiggling away, “What was that for?!”   


Bitty laughed, eyes twinkling, "Gotta keep you on your toes, sweetpea."   


Jack shook his head, "You're luck you're cute. But, remember Bits, payback is a dish best served cold."   



End file.
